Room 13
by Digi-Queen-Geek
Summary: Jonah has escaped, and is now hidding out in the eccentric Yoeman Familes hotel in Room 13. But Jonahs new colourful life doesn't come without its prices/ there are dark secret hidden within the light.
1. Chapter 1

Rosa looked her guest up and down as he stood awkwardly in the doorway of her family's hotel- her hazel eyes narrowed doubtfully as she muttered in a rather unfriendly manner

"You're not what I was expecting"

The guest just scratched the back of his dark mob of hair and then as his piercing blue eyes locked onto hers he replied

"Well Considering my line of work I'll take that as a complement"

He had a quiet, pleasant sort of voice; it reminded Rosie of the sound of wind whispering through the corn fields in the dead of night. It was soft but with a strange sort of confidence which suited his dry statement- Rosa with a smirk just murmured

"Touché"

Then at that moment two young woman who had been staying at the hotel during their weekend of parties and shopping came trotting down its narrow staircase, talking loudly about how they would never return. The new guest swiftly stepped out of the doorway allowing them to pass. Not even flitching as one laughed "Darling look this hotel is so dreadful it even comes equipped with a country bumpkin!" They then both howled with laughter before disappearing into the busy streets of San Francisco, their dresses sparkling under the street lights.

Rosa stared apologetically at her guest, who gave her a sad sort of smile in return, but it was more of a look of pity for the two ignorant woman who had just past them

"Sorry some of these townies can be so difficult...if they knew who you were I'm sure they'd have been far more polite"

"I know, they probably would have been too afraid that I'd send my army of ghosts to puncher the tires of their automobiles! Or ruin their gramophone records with satanic messages!"

He replied raising his voice dramatically, whilst putting on a terrible posh, townie accent, Rosa let out a loud unruly laugh when she heard this; she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment

"Gosh sorry, my laugh is so dreadful... you just surprised me with your humour...I wouldn't of thought a medium would of been so amusing"

She muttered trying to conceal a snort of laughter with a handkerchief, but as she looked up she saw her guests icy blue eyes had warmed greatly as he stared down at her. They looked at each other for a long moment; Rosa couldn't quite work out what the stranger's expression was. Then as the girl slowly lowered her handkerchief from her lips he sighed

"Well us Mediums are not all gypsies and cult-members just remember that"

The guest then picked up his beat-up suit case; every movement he made was remarkably elegant, Rosa watched him curiously from the corner of her eye as he ran his free hands fingers through his thick dark hair. The guest noticed her watching him, which made her turn away quickly and virtually cry out in her flustered voice

"Well! If you would follow me to the desk I'll check you in and give you your room key..."

Rosa then led him through the lobby trying to conceal her blushing face, she had no clue why she was reacting this way to someone she'd just met. But her heart had started racing so fast she was afraid it might crack her ribcage.

"You're in room 13, Mr Aickman"

She said trying to seem as professional behind her flushed cheeks, she took the key from a board behind the desk. It seemed like the hotel was virtually empty that weekend, which of course had been arranged by Rosa's Father for this particular guest's arrival.

"Please call me Jonah"

He suddenly said in that quiet calm voice as Rosa handed him the key their finger tips brushing briefly, he then added his tone growing more careful as he piercing eyes gazed into hers

"May I have your name?"

Rosa paused for a moment as though to compose herself, she then shrugged and said cooly a mischievous glint in her dark eyes

"Sure... its Rosa Yeoman, but its best we're only on second name terms when my Fathers about"

Jonahs eyebrows rose in surprise and then with a small smile he nodded his eyes still fixed on he girl.

"Fine by me Rosa; hope to see you real soon"

Jonah said in his heavy accent before he turned away, almost reluctantly to make his way back down the lobby. Rosa watched him curiously from the desk, his swift, graceful footsteps passing silently over the creaking floor boards.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonahs Room was the final one at the end of a narrow hallway, which walls had been painted a gaudy purple and were covered in an array of poorly done oil paintings, all framed as though they were works of art.

As Jonah stepped into his room he discovered it was equally as gaudy as the hallway: the walls had been painted a vibrant red, and in the corner by the window there was a large arm chair with a floral print, which matched the bed sheets.

The icing on the flamboyant cake was that the old ticking radiator and its pipes (which lined the small room) had even been painted green, which clashed dramatically with the walls.

Jonah whistled in surprise as he chucked his suitcase onto his bed, he then sat down on it, sinking into its soft mattress.

The boy couldn't seem to wipe the smirk of his face as he sat their taking in his surroundings; it was quite a change from the bleak funeral home in Connecticut. After a while Jonah rose and went to open the tall narrow window by the armchair. With a loud clank he forced it open, letting the warm summer night and all its sounds filled the room.

Jonah sat by the window for a while listening to the sounds, the people laughing as they moved from theatres to bars, the street performers playing their instruments on the side walk, the automobiles speeding down the road. The boy soon found himself laughing, laughing with absolute joy as the realization that he was free finally hit him.

"Did I actually do it? Have I actually got away?"  
He then went on laughing until he cried with happiness.

OOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Rosa gave a little cheer as the clock chimed 10pm, clumsily jumping over the desk she went to lock up the hotel doors. The girl had been busy that evening helping the last of the guests check-out, since the hotel had to be completely empty for the days ahead there was more to do than usual.

"Phew glade that's done"

She muttered as she stretched her arms into the air and then walked across the lobby's chess-board inspired floor. She stepped from white tile to white tile as she twirled the chain were the hotels key hung around her finger. Rosa's left foot suddenly slipped onto a black tile, she looked down at her foot for a moments before calmly lifting it up and stomping it on the correct tile. The sound echoed through the seemingly empty hotel, and the girl suddenly became very aware that she was being watched. A shiver ran up her spin as the white floor tiles seemed to melt into darkness

OOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

"AHHHHH"

Jonah's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound. It seemed he had dozed off by the window listening to the chorus of the city bellow him. But now the streets were eerily quiet as though the hotel was closed off from the world, as he glanced out all he saw was blackness. Was it really that late? Jonah shivered his body had now turned numb from the night breeze.

Was that scream just in his mind though? Fear had engulfed the boy's heart now; the scream seemed to lingering in the air, as the rooms red walls swallowed him whole.

"It's just in your mind Jonah! Nobodies screaming...you're in a good place"

"HELP, SOME ONE HELP!"

"Jesus Christ"

Jonah gasped his body taking over his mind, as he ran to the door and down the hallway towards the desperate whales for help. The lights above him had dimmed, but as he reached the top of the staircase he was greeted by darkness.

The boy suddenly became full of dread when he heard the screams howling up from the Lobby which had been swallowed in the darkness, it was though they where cries from the pits of hell,

Jonah held his hands to his ears a pained expression crossing over his face, he knew he had to go down, but the desire to run back into his room and lock the door was almost unbearable. Jonah suddenly dropped his hands back to his sides

"DO IT YOU COWARD!"

He then yelled furiously before almost throwing himself down the staircase towards the crys.


End file.
